Bedtime Story
by hollows-addict89
Summary: How they met. Booth comes home after finishing case and like every other night he tells Christine a bedtime story, she chooses the story of how Booth and Bones met. *One-shot...enjoy*


**Hello fellow Bones lovers...just so you know this is a one-shot about Booth telling the story of how he and Bones met as a bedtime story to Christine. This is my first time doing a Bones fanfic and this is my first one-shot...I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts as I would love to write some other Bones stories, since I'm a huge fan.**

**I sadly don't own Bones...but anyways please enjoy.**

* * *

**Bedtime Story**

It was getting late and Booth was still at the office putting the final touches on his report for his boss as well as Caroline. They had just solved a huge case involving the murder of a state senator, it turned out that he was having an affair with a married woman who's husband was not impressed he had followed them to a hotel and killed both of them. Booth looked down at his watch noticing that if he didn't leave now he would be late for dinner. Knowing that Bones liked for them to eat as a family he quickly finished adding in the last key facts before sending both Deputy Director Cullen and Caroline their copies before turning off his computer and locking his office door on the way out.

Booth pulled into the driveway and could see Bones and Christine through the front window. Bones was in the kitchen finishing up dinner while Christine was in the living room doing something or other. He just sat their for a few seconds smiling to himself and thinking that he had to be the luckiest man in the world; the only thing that would make everything better would be if Parker were home visiting from London. He really wished that Parker could visit more often but unfortunately that wasn't possible at the moment since he was still in school for about another month before summer vacation started. Booth got out of his truck heading inside, as soon as he entered the house he heard the soft pitter patter of feet and his 5 year old came running out of the living room shouting, "daddy...daddy your home! I missed you."

He picked her up hugging her tight before giving her a quick kiss and saying, "I missed you too princess...I always miss you when I'm gone."

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight for a second before pulling back to look him in the eyes, "always daddy..."

"Always princess...you, Parker and mommy are the most important people to me. Now lets go check on mommy and see if she needs any help." Booth says shifting Christine onto his hip making their way towards the kitchen.

They enter the kitchen Booth makes his way over to his wife pressing a kiss to her temple wrapping his free hand around her waist. "Need any help Bones?" he says before letting her go.

"Could you set the table for me Booth while I finish up here and Christine could you please go wash your hands because suppers almost ready." Bones says kissing both of them before turning back to the chili simmering.

"Sure thing Bones." Booth says setting Christine down and grabbing dishes.

After dinner Booth cleans off the table washing the dishes before going over to wipe down the table. Once he's finished he goes over to sit on the couch with his wife pulling her close while they watch one of Christine's favourite movies before bed. Tonight they're watching Disney's Brave, which Christine loves because the main character is strong and independent. "Look mommy...look daddy she did it, she fixed her mommy."

"Yes, she did." "Your right princess." Bones and Booth say to her as they snuggle close on the couch.

Once the movie ends Bones sits up saying, "okay Christine it's time for bed so come say goodnight to daddy."

Christine gets up slowly making her way over to the couch, "I'm not sleepy yet." she says around a slight yawn.

"Come here princess. Come give me a hug." Booth says opening his arms wide for her.

Christine climbs up into Booth's lap hugging him tight, "do I have to go daddy?" she says right next to his ear quietly but still loud enough for Bones to hear.

"Yes princess you do, but if you go with mommy for a bath I'll come up after to tuck you in." Booth says smiling.

"Story time too daddy?" she asks him and when he gives her a nod she hugs him quickly before jumping down off the couch. "Bath time mommy we gotta hurry." she says before running to the stairs.

Booth and Brennan both smile at one another as it's the same routine every night, because Christine never wants to admit she's sleepy or ready for bed but as soon as Booth says he'll tuck her in and agrees to a story she's off and running. Brennan leans over pressing her lips to Booth's before getting up and heading off in Christine's direction.

Brennan comes back downstairs roughly ten minutes later, "she's waiting for you Booth." she says coming sitting back down on the couch grabbing her newest issue of her anthropological magazine.

"Thanks Bones. I'll see you once she falls asleep which we both know could be hours depending on the story." Booth says heading for the stairs.

Brennan smiles to herself as Booth heads upstairs to their patiently waiting daughter. She knows that he could be gone for hours like usual. Christine loves her stories especially her daddy's stories because to her he's a superhero, so big and strong a true protector. Plus she always needs to know how the story ends which means its every rare for her to fall asleep before he reaches the ending. Oh well she wouldn't change a thing about it, she loves how important his stories are to their little girl.

As soon as Booth walks into Christine's bedroom he can she her face light up in the glow of her princess night light, "so what story do you want to hear tonight princess?" he asks sitting down in her rocking chair.

Christine lays in her bed tapping her finger to her chin thinking hard about all the possible choices when she turns to her dad and says, "the story of you and mommy."

"Which one princess your mommy and I have so many stories." Booth says even though he knows exactly which story she's talking about.

"How you met mommy." she says.

"Again?" Booth asks.

"Pretty please daddy I love that one." she says hopefully.

"Okay princess." he says running his hands through her hair before sitting back.

"Well you know that daddy works as a police officer in the FBI and that mommy is a scientist who can tell who people are just by looking at their bones." he tells her even though they never go into detail about their cases when Christine's wake and their at home she knows the basics of their jobs since Bones doesn't like lying.

Christine nods so Booth goes on.

"I was working a case but there was no new information and I was stuck without anything new to go on at that point in time. Auntie Cam was also working on the case doing her doctor stuff but she wasn't really helping daddy she had given up and was ready to move on and give her back. When I went to see her she told me that maybe I needed another point of view, but I didn't want to hear it at first. Before she could leave I decide maybe she was right so I asked her what the scientists name was and she said..."

"Tempy Brennan!" Christine says excitedly like she always does.

"That's right princess Temperance Brennan. So I went to see this scientist that your Auntie Cam told me about and when I got there I was surprised because she wasn't anything like what I expected. She was giving a lesson to a bunch of students at a local university after she finished I asked her if she believed in fate. Any ideas what she told me?" Booth asks knowing Christine already knows the answer since she asks for the same story every night.

"She said no daddy and she still doesn't" Christine replies while Booth rolls his eyes even though he knows its true because his lovely wife is all about rational thinking.

"After your mommy came to tell me everything she found out and I gave her all the information I had been testing her on and asked for her help on proving that a certain judge was the bad guy, which she agreed but said that she we would only help me by finding out and following all the evidence we could find." Booth tells her.

"With Uncle Hodgins' help and Auntie Angela's too." Christine says smiling when she mentions two of her favourite people.

"Yes and our friend Zack helped too." Booth says. They don't really talk about Zack much it's still a tough situation for Bones.

"We were looking around a theatre where the girl was last seen before disappearing. I told your mommy their that I really liked as well as enjoyed working with her so far it was also the first time that I called her Bones, which she didn't like at first but she eventually grew to like it. Randomly your mommy and I started talking about whether we were dating anyone and after talking about our casual relationships I randomly said that I would ask her out if I could..." Booth says and pausing knowing Christine was about to cut in.

"Why couldn't you? That's what mommy said." Christine said smiling.

"Right...I'm starting to think you could tell me this story princess. Anyways I told her that the FBI doesn't like it if we have personal relationships like that with other agents or consultants and then your mommy said 'that's too bad' making me slightly smile as I said 'glad you think so.' As we continued walking around the theatre we found a staircase that might have caused the girl's injuries and when we went to Miss Caroline with our theory she turned us down saying we needed real proof. We decided to talk to the judge." Booth says taking a breath.

"The bad guy judge?" Christine asks smirking.

"Yes the bad guy judge silly. So we went back to the theatre where the judge agreed to meet us we were talking to him trying to get his information about what happened the night the girl named Jemma disappeared, but that was when your mommy stated all of our thoughts to him about how we believed him to be the guilty person. The judge told us his story and when your mommy kept telling him he was wrong about his facts he start getting frustrated trying to say that she was wrong and making me look dumb. When your mommy told him that she's actually very smart and he got in her face saying she was ridiculous." Booth said smirking at the memory of what happened next.

"Then mommy punched him right in the nose...twice." Christine says snuggling closer to her teddy bear.

"Ya she did and I was proud of her because I had wanted to do that to him myself for years, but Miss Caroline didn't feel the same way about your mommy at that time and she told me to fire your mommy from the case and cut all ties. She also seemed to think that I was already falling love with your mommy but I didn't believe her at least not a first. So that night I took her out to a bar to get her drunk before firing her because I was worried about how she might react. She was a little upset at first but then she whispered to me that now since we weren't working together we could go home together. I was shocked almost speechless for a second before I said 'I'll call a cab,' then we rushed outside into the rain. I told her on the steps in the rain that I had a betting problem but that I was getting help with it and we slowly inched closer until we kissed, but then your mommy pulled away heading for the cab and saying that we weren't going home together because we had too much to drink."

"Were you sad daddy?" Christine asked hugging her teddy close.

"A little princess but that wasn't the end for us." Booth says smoothing her hair back.

"So the next day Zack brought me all the information your mommy and her people at the Jeffersonian Institute found out; he also told me I was stupid for firing them before he left and then Auntie Cam showed up asking me about firing your mommy and the others. I told her that Miss Caroline made me do it and then Auntie Cam and I went to see her telling her that your mommy and the Jeffersonian had enough proof for us to search his car, so she told me to hire your mommy and the others back. I went to see her and tell her the good news but she wasn't happy with me and then we went to search the judges car. Your mommy helped us find a tiny bone that comes from a person's inner ear, but sadly as soon as it was found she told the crime scene guy to send it to the Jeffersonian and then she left without another word." Booth told her.

"Mommy was angry with you?" Christine asked. She's never liked it when her parents fought or don't get along.

"Yes she wasn't happy with me that day or the next, but I'm getting ahead of myself. So after your mommy proved that the tiny bones came from Jemma's inner ear we brought the judge in for questioning to find out why he did a very bad thing to Jemma. We found out...well actually mommy figured out that the judge was sniffing some bad things that are against the law, which we then figured out that Jemma caught him. The judge told us he just wanted to stop her but she ran and she fell down the stairs..." "Then you and mommy were better right...this time you guys were happy after." Christine interrupts.

"No princess not this time...actually we started to argue when we were talking to Jemma's mom about everything that we figured out. I took your mommy by the arm and we walked out of the room so that we could talk in private away from Jemma's mom, because we didn't want to upset her or worry her about the case. When we got outside our argument just of bigger and louder until your mommy finally had enough she told me that she hated me and would never work with me again. It wasn't until a year later that I was finally able to get a hold of her I called in a favour with the police at the airport and they wouldn't let mommy leave till I got there. We've been partners ever since princess and these have been the best days of my life." Booth says smiling down at his daughter and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight princess, I love you and I'll see you in the morning." he says as he walks over to the door leaving it open just a crack.

"I love you too daddy." she says around a yawn before going off to sleep.

Booth leans against the wall outside her room putting his hand to his cheek where Bones slapped him all those years ago and as he thinks back like he does every night after retelling the story of how he met the love of his life, he comes to the same conclusion. It's all been worth it because it brought him to this point where he has two beautiful and amazing children along with the most amazing woman he could ever hope for. "Every twist and turn...it's worth it." he says softly to himself before making his way back down stairs.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review as I would love to know peoples thoughts...thanks so much :)**


End file.
